


Interlude in Red

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: Intimate Moments With Matt Murdock [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Not NOT Smut, What am I doing?, not smut, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atmospheric, suggestive, I have no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude in Red

 

Interlude in Red

 

Silken sheets, silken skin, the silken slide of fingers against hair…

A creak, a thump, a sigh, a moan…

Scents of sweat and soap and sex mingling in the air…

Heightened passion lending blazing red fire behind closed eyes…

Everything a blend of texture and sound and scent in the darkness.


End file.
